supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Actor's Little Princess
The Actor's Little Princess is a fanfic series about stories of Dinh, Rachel and Annie. Chapter 1: Trip. Nguyen Xuan Dinh was in a hurry to get his excited four-year old daughter on a shopping trip, even though he didn't live with her, he still loved her. Rachel, Dinh and Annie got into a car. "Daddy, what are we going to do?" She asked her father. "Well, we are going swimming, then shopping, and then we are going to a toy shop." Dinh said. "Yay!" Annie said. They arrived at the swimming pool. "2 adults, 1 child." Rachel said as she paid for the trip. Then Rachel went to help her daughter get changed while Dinh was on his own. He then wore a waterproof jacket over his shirtless body and underneath red swim trunks, he was one of the most well-known actors in Night of the Sun and had a lean yet toned figure, which his character, Officer Yoshiki Karumono was well-known for, and he was sure women could recognise him, since this was the only film he made that was released in North America. "Cha, why are you wearing a jacket?" She asked, she was in a blue swimsuit. "Night of the Sun." He replied. "Oh, I see what you mean." She said. She was also in the movie as a beautiful peasent that fell in love with Dinh's character. Chapter 2: Cuc. Dinh was with his wife's family, which was difficult and annoying for him, they were at a National Park in Ontario. He watched his daughter play with Toshio while his wife was sitting down on the floor "Dinh, honey, you promised not to work, your daughter's birthday is coming up." She said, scolding Dinh "Okay, Rachel, no more movies." He said as he was with another co star, a Japanese man called Mutsuhiko. "Come and play with me daddy." Annie said. Annie was wearing a red dungaree dress, white socks, and black Mary-Jane, "Okay, Cuc, here I come." He said as he playfully chased Annie and Toshio. His wife's family were sitting at 5 metres away from the Vietnamese family, unlike Samantha, Dinh and John hated eachother and would mostly communicate via notes. After playing, Dinh and Annie sat down, Dinh got a piece of paper and wrote down some words in Vietnamese. "Annie, darling, can you go send this to your uncle?" Dinh said. Annie did what she said and Rachel translated it for him since Dinh, unlike her, couldn't write or read English. Chapter 3: Dinh and Rachel were in Vietnam again to celebrate the anniversary of the Night on the Sun, Samantha was allowed to come so she could watch their daughter. Dinh and Rachel wore their costumes, and they could be requested kisses, hugs, and even pictures with fans. "I'm going to see daddy and mommy!" Annie said. Samantha and Annie strolled though the convention until she saw her mother and father. "Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" She shouted. The audience looked at the little girl, who wore a blue pastel dress, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes, then she rushed then her father helped her up stage and she hugged her father. " (Okay everyone, this is my daughter, Kim Cuc, she is four, and she's going to help me sign autographs with Rachel tonight)" He announced in Vietnamese. Chapter 4: Friend Dinh and Rachel decided to take Annie to their friend's house, it was very hot and Dinh was shirtless, but wore a longcoat over it. He knocked on the door. "Oh hey, come on in." He said. Annie held her trademark Barbie doll, and a stuffed rabbit. She wore a sundress with blue sandals. "My name is Annie." She said to her father's friend, Jeff. "Aw, she's so cute!" Jeff's wife, Zinni said. Dinh took off his longcoat and out it on the hanger in the hall, Zinni blushed, Dinh was attractive and she had some envy for Rachel for marrying such a handsome man. Zinni focuses on the Vietnamese man, Dinh was very slender yet had hints of a muscular build, mostly unseen due to his baggy clothing in colder months. Jeff and Zinni had two children, four-year old Max and five-year old Christy. Christy was very spoiled and bratty, Dinh nicknamed her "Princess Morbucks", Jeff only had minor roles in films, while Max threw temper tantrums. A few minutes in and Max acted up. "Mommy, can I have a candy bar?" Max asked. "No, darling, I'm making dinner." Zinni said. "I want a candy bar! I want a candy bar!" Max shouted and started throwing a temper tantrum. While in the other room, Annie was brushing her doll's hair, while Christy looked at her, her father, Dinh laid back, he was now shirtless, deciding to take off his longcoat, much to the delight of Zinni, Jeff offered to keep an eye on both girls. "I want that." She said. "Want what?" Annie replied. "That doll." She said, pointing at Annie's traditional Vietnamese Barbie. "Không, You cannot have Kim, she's my best friend." She said. "I want it! I want it! I want it!" She said. Unlike most other toddlers, Annie was very relaxed with children fighting with her, and her father did teach her some self-defense, and she had a strong mind despite being a little girl. Rachel was reading a romance novel in the room, then she got up. Then Christy smacked Annie in the face, knocking the doll out of her hand. Annie looked at her, then hit her back, and knocked her to the floor Annie rubbed the spot where she was hit, while Christy bursted into tears, Annie then picked up Kim. " (Do not hit me)" Annie said in Vietnamese. Dinh saw the entire thing, so did Jeff. "I WANT HER BARBIE DOLL! I WANT IT!" She screamed. "Dinner's ready!" Zinna announced. Dinh was going to deal with Christy, but he felt rather hungry, so, he had to wait until after dinner to The families sat together, Dinh occasionally skipped breakfast and sometimes, lunch because he didn't get up until 9 am and was usually away, on this day, he skipped both. "Why are you in such a fuss, Christy?" Zinna said, rather relaxed. "She hit me and she won't give me her Barbie!" Christy said. "In my defence, Mrs Matts, I did this out of self-defense, Princess Morbucks cannot have Kim, or any of my dolls for that matter." She said. Dinh laughed and high-fived Annie. After dinner, Dinh and Jeff dealt with Christy. "Hey, Dinh, do you want to watch some films?" He asked. "Great idea, but I'll take a shower first." He said as he put his arms around the older man's neck. He went upstairs to take a shower, hygiene was a huge thing for him, and he hated dirt. After the shower, he was in nothing but a two towels, one for covering his lower regions and the other for drying his hair, he went to the kitchen to get spare clothes that Jeff was kind enough to keep, Zinni looked at the Vietnamese man. 'Mmmmmm, Dinh has one sexy body, are Vietnamese men actors always this beautiful.' She thought, then she asked. "Will you stay shirtless?" She asked. "Yes, it is too warm, I just need boxer shorts and jeans." He said He then went upstairs, then put his clothing on, minus a shirt. "Why does your husband go around shirtless?" Zinni asked. "In Vietnam, it is very hot, especially in summer months, I had to resort wearing a sundress with biker shorts, to keep modesty, and he resorts only wearing a nón lá and jeans, he attracts lots of attention." Rachel replied. Chapter 5: Tet Annie was only three, and she went to Vietnam to celebrate Tet, the Vietnamese New Year. She wore a child-sized áo dài, which was traditional Vietnamese clothes. Her father was decorating his place in Hanoi, Vietnam. Then her grandparents came in. " (Granny! Grandpa!)" She said, running up to her grandfather, she hugged him. " (That's my daughter, Annie, she just turned three)" Dinh said to them. Annie loved her grandparents, except, when Bich saw her, she disliked her, and Dinh was really and visibly hurt, because he had to risk his life to visit his daughter. Chapter 6: Parent-Teacher Meeting. Dinh and Annie went to the Parent-Teacher meeting at the preschool that Annie went to. Annie wore a nice dress that her mother made and her hair tied back in pigtails, her father, dressed in a tunic, long trousers and white shoes. "Oh, Mr---how do you pronounce your surname?" Annie's Teacher, Miss Jones asked him. "Win, it's spelled differently due to the way the Vietnamese language functions, very common in Vietnam, My full name is Nguyen Xuan Dinh, but just call me Dinh, which is my given name." Dinh said. "Okay, Mr. Nguyen, Your daughter is a sweet little girl and she is very bright, she shares with her classmates, is lovely with her teachers, and she is charming when she sings in your native tongue, they even wonder how she gets expensive clothing." She said. "Vietnamese? Yeah, she's a really good singer." He said. Annie sat down, then a Chinese woman came up to them. "Is your dad the Nguyen Xuan Dinh, the Nguyen Xuan Dinh?" She asked. "Yeah, do you know daddy?" Annie said to the woman. "There isn't a woman above the age of twenty that doesn't know that name, he was sexy in that war film." She said. Her father sat down next to her, then he saw a girl in expensive clothing, throwing a temper tantrum. "WHERE IS MOMMY?! SHE WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE AND SHE WILL SAY YES!" She said to her father, who looked rather timid. The girl was holding a pen. "This girl was suspended a few times for drawing on the walls." Dinh whispered to one of the parents next to him. Dinh went up to her and her father while piggy-back riding Annie. "Wow, I made money of being a movie star and my child behaves better than that, isn't that right, Cuc?" He said, despite this, he was actually pretty sympathetic to the man. "When she gets like this, I don't know how to make her stop." He said. "Say no to your child, Even though Annie does get expensive clothes and gifts, she doesn't throw temper tantrums and she is a very lovely girl." Dinh whispered. "Okay....." He said. "I want to draw on the walls and turn the chairs upside down!" She screamed. "No." He said. "If that doesn't work, tell her in an authorative voice that she must listen and obey." He whispered. "I WANT TO DRAW! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, then threw herself on the floor and kicked her feet. Her father looked nervously until Dinh looked at him with assurance. "Please, stay relaxed, stay firm." He said. The father then grabbed her daughter's arms and then sit her straight. "You are not drawing on the walls, sit there in the corner for a few minutes until you can behave!" He said in a firm tone to his daughter. Then he put his daughter in the corner. "Tốt, tốt.... (Good, good.....)" He said in Vietnamese. "Daddy is from Vietnam and Vietnamese is his first language, he taught Vietnamese to me when I started talking when I was 1." Annie said before the man could ask what language was that Chapter 7: Toy shop Even though Dinh loved shopping, he actually disliked going to toy shops, his daughter was well-behaved but had seen parents deal with out of control brats. "Daddy, look at that teddy bear, how much does it cost?" She asked, pointing at a medium teddy bear in the highest shelf. "Oh, let's see, $30.25, I'll buy it." He said, when he got to the cashier with a Barbie doll, some artbooks and a few other stuff, he saw a boy around Annie's age throwing a temper tantrum. "Mommy, I want it now!" The little boy, Chad said. Chapter 8: Meeting Satoko. Soon after, Satoko decided to meet up with Dinh and Rachel again. " (I have a daughter, her name is Annie)" Dinh spoke in Japanese.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86